The Corporation
by xAyan
Summary: A fmr. Servicewomen for the United States Army, now a Security Guard for the Phoenix International Corporation. *This Story is Inspired by the game series of Primal: Carange.


**"The Corporation."**

 **Chapter I - A Second Chance:**

When I was very young, my mère always wanted me to teach other youngsters to show my ideals of what it's like to be a smart-educated women. Sadly, my mère didn't understood what I viewed within me and what I wanted to be, and that I wanted to serve for a proud country. My mère did not want me to serve that proud country and a grudge between us grew until we split apart and I was deployed into action. I had met many copains into my unit, many of whom I made close friends with, many of whom I have lost during battles, and I soon joined them but was saved by my proud country, with an honor but without a family I soon began to lose hope on myself. That is until I recieved an Invitation to ..

"Endless Wonder," as the Representative spoke to Sam. She exhaled slowly and glared at the man before she signed the contract that the Representative provided to her.

"So? I am just what? A Security Guard?" she asks curiously.

The man chuckles and replies; "No Ms. Moreau, you are there to protect them and the integrity assets of the Corporation."

"So? Who are these assets am I protecting?" she curiously asks.

The man chuckles again "Why Dinosaurs.. Ms. Moreau."

Sam glared at the Representative and gave him some doubts "Is this some kind of joke?"

The man stood up "A Joke?" the Representative smirked at Sam "No Ms. Moreau, this is reality.."

'A Reality' he said, that was something that I slowly started to notice and take in when I step foot onto one of the corporations secret sites and truly, I witnessed the reality.

 **1 WEEK LATER ...**

After encountering that representative from the Corporation, I was transferred to an Academy to get trained in order for me to be a qualified and experienced Security Guard, after all... I am already an experienced Combat Soldier, but not an expert on Protecting Assets and shit. But at every end of training, I would be covered in sweat and would be smelling like a pile of shit. Being at the Academy, It was pretty... messy. Now I felt like rising out of the ashes and into a new fresh job. A job that would never be forgotten.

The training for Security Procedures paid off and I was finally qualified to be a Security Guard for the Phoenix Security Department. After graduating out of that place, I was immediately stationed to one of the Phoenix Corporations handful Site Facilities, mainly one that is located in the Carraibbean Islands that is near the Coast of the United States. I was then escorted to Patrick Air Force Base to get on board of a Phoenix Transport Chopper and flew to my designated route.

"Odd..." Sam looks at the window of the Chopper.

"What is it?" someone onboard with Sam, curiously asks.

"Huh?" she looks around her for the source of the voice until ..

"Field Specialist Adrian Bryan Oconnel, Phoenix Task Force, nice to meet you 'sally."

Sam gave him a contempt expression "Sally? Field Specialist? Do you know who you talking to?"

Adrian shrugged "I'm going to guess your one of those very Hot, Intelligent IT girls?"

With a moment of silence, Sam looks at him a very disgust look "Wrong. Field Specialist. I am Sergeant Sam Johansen Moreau, Phoenix Security Department. Meaning. You are talking to a Superior Officer."

Adrian slowly went pale and gulped quitely to which he replied; "O-oh shit! I am so sorry Sir!- I mean Ma'am!" he apologizes in a quick swift and panics a bit.

Sam and Adrian stood quitely for the entire journey until arriving at the Site Facility. It's worth to mention that there were many Security & Task Force Officials on ground as we were about to land on the helipad, I remembered from other chatters that the Facility was on High Alert after an Incident occured overnight. As the Chopper Doors slowly opened and I disembarked out of it, I was greeted by one of the Supervisors of the Facility who was quite.. distasteful.

"Ah! Sergeant Moreau?" called out by the supervisor.

"Sir?" as Sam disembarked out of the chopper and confronted the supervisor.

"Welcome to my Facility Sergeant, I am Second Lieutenat Joseph Morrison Smith. I am one of the supervisors of the Security Facility- not to be confused with Chief Security of the Facility." as he greets with Sam.

"Thank you Sir." Sam responds.

"I want you to report to the Briefing Room within the next 1 hour. Do I make myself clear Sergeant?" as Smith gave Sam an Order.

"Yes, Sir!" Sam dismissed herself as she carries her bag and into the Facility.

When I looked away from Lieutenant Smith, he reminded me of my père who'd give me these strict morals and guidance to take on my own journey and through my entire life. In a lot of cases that would get me into trouble, he wouldn't be there to stand up for me or help me and I had to face them by myself without my père. One night, I heard footsteps outside of my bedroom which woke me up and I decided to check who's in the hallway- but when I opened my door and look who was in the hallway, I saw my père turning to me and was wearing his old service uniform along with a baggage he is carrying. He gave me that reflective look before walking out of the house- and to this day, I always wonder when will I ever meet my père but to my assumptions; he had probably not have made it.

Slowly I looked around the Facility while I was finding my way towards the Living Quarters, I nearly gotten lost but managed to find some guidance by other staffs within the sector. When I arrived at the Living Quarters section, It was seperated between Male & Female for obvious reasons.. and so I went to the Female Quarters and also had to pass through rooms. Each rooms of Living Quarters are seperated from each-other and are one per personnel only. I arrived at my designated quarters and went Inside to unpack my things, It is also worth mentioning that It wasn't as much as a regular bedroom would be considering the fact that It had a Computer, a Single Bed and so on. I unpack my baggage and placed them in the wardrobe and cabinet, before I head to the Briefing Room, I had to get on my new Security Uniform which was a regular White Polo top with a 5.11 Tactical pants, which I was provided earlier before I had arrived to my designated quarters.

I quickly rushed onto the Briefing Room and arrived just in time as Lieutenant Smith walked in after I sat down on the front row seat. Lieutenant Smith tasked out assignments to each section of the Facility- but I wasn't assigned to a section considering the fact that I was ordered by Lieutenant Smith to go to the Chiefs Office as he wanted me there after the Briefing is over. After Lieutenant Smith dismissed us all to do our assignments, I went to the Chiefs Office as I was ordered to do so- when I knocked on the door, went in and stood in attention. The room was filled with this essence of powder as the Chief exhaled a fog out of his mouth and placed it down on an ashtray as I stood in attention.

"Ah, Sergeant Moreau. Finally great to see you," as the Chief turned his chair upfront towards Sam. "I was wondering when you would've arrived." the Chief opens a file cabinet beside his desk and pulls out Sam's record file. "When I first looked Reports about you, I was amazed and I had seen potential in you to be one of us in the field."

"Why thank you sir?" as Sam thanked the Chief.

"I'm not quite finished yet Sergeant." as the Chief interrupts Sam, "Now. I've got a question Sergeant?" the Chief asks Sam a question.

"Sir?" Sam asks back.

"Why the Security Department? Why not the Task Force? or the Military Corps? Why this Department Sergeant?" the Chief curiously asks Sam the Department that she has chosen.

"W-well, sir. You know the report. I was deployed with my buddies, took heavy fire and in the process of loosing others. I felt it was my fault- that I got them killed or-" Sam was then abruptly interrupted by the Chief.

"No, Sergeant. You were a Hero. You carry that honor with you and those who died weren't lost in vein, you saved a handful of civilians. You were also given the Highest Award of your Country. Your not a Soldier, Sergeant, you are a Ranger. You will carry that honor until your last dying breath. Understood Sergeant?"

Sam sighed and gallantly replied, "Yes Sir."

"Excellent. Now I need you to report to the Raptor Enclosure and meet up with Dr. Aya Shinobu for further details of your assignment."

"Alright, sir- but may I ask why am I being handed over this assignment? Rather than patrolling the Facility?"

"Good question, Sergeant. I actually did not, as Dr. Aya Shinobu requested personnel and the Site Director selected others like you because he thought your experience within the field would help out the Doctor, also you won't be going in alone. A handful of experts from other Departments will be joining with you. That will be all Sergeant," as the Chief answered Sam's question.

"Alright. Thank you sir." as Sam thanked the Chief and turned towards the door to exit out.

As I shutted the door behind me, I realised that I wasn't carrying any equipment and that would also Include my vest. So I headed towards the Armoury which was located at the Security Section of the Facility, I got there and recieved the equipment that I needed. I was handed over an Omega Assault Vest along with Magazines for the H&K G36C, I was also recived with a standard Issued Security cap. It's not an everyday thing to see a Female Security Guard carrying an Assault Rifle but here in the Corporation, we just do our jobs.

After passing through numerous checkpoints and procedures, I arrived at the Raptors Enclosure to find Dr. Aya Shinobu for further orders. The Raptor Enclosure was large as I was in the observation area- and there were these Bulletproof glass where you can see the Jungle-Enviroment area and see the Raptors there. However, what was odd about the Raptors was they weren't like in the Movies, TV Shows or in illustrated diagrams of any science books- but rather they had fur on their neck and their reptilian skins were quite very different from what we Humans think about Dinosaurs in todays society.

"Ah, Sergeant Moreau. It is quite an honor to meet you," as Dr. Aya Shinobu walks in tenously at the background as Sam was observing the Raptors Enclosure.

Sam turned towards Dr. Aya Shinobu "Oh. You must be Dr. Aya-"

"-Aya Shinobu, pleasure to meet you Sergeant." Dr. Aya Shinobu interrupted and finished Sams sentenced.

"So, anyways. I was asked by the Chief to report here and to you?"

"Ah yes, follow me to the Main Observation Deck." as Dr. Aya Shinobu asked Sam to follow up with her.

Sam follows Dr. Aya Shinobu to the Main Observiation Deck. "Have you been Informed about one of our new modified Raptors?" as Dr. Aya Shinobu asks Sam.

"U-um, no Doctor- but I'd be Interested to hear." Sam replies back to Dr. Aya Shinobu.

"Well, one of our new modified Raptors that we made is an entirely new and different species of Raptors, we called them Novaraptors as they are more fast as well as dangerous than a regular Raptor that you may see in other Raptor species." as Dr. Aya Shinobu continued to elaborate about the Novaraptors. "It is vital that you stay away from them or quickly terminate them, as a single Nova Raptor can easily kill a squad of Armed Personnel."

While I was walking with Dr. Aya Shinobu to the Main Observation Deck, I can't help but mention that I haven't begun questioning to why a Corporation would want to resurrect a very old species that was wiped out millions of years ago. That curious question hasn't struck me- until I realised just now ... I was tempted to ask her but part me wouldn't want to begin questions that would get attention from my bosses. So. I just let it go... for now. Dr. Aya Shinobu continued explaining to me about these new Raptors until we reached the Main Observation Deck where I would meet with the others that the Chief mentioned about. Dr. Aya Shinobu opened the doors and there I met... the others.

"Gentelmen, this is Sergeant Moreau. She will be joining with the rest of you." as Dr. Aya Shinobu introduced Sam to the others.

"Huh- Sergeant Moreau? Nice to meet you, Ma'am." as one of them introduced themselves to Sam. "I am Field Specialist, Anderson William, I'm with the Task Force."

"Nice to meet you aswell, Specialist William." as Sam greeted back at Anderson.

"The others are Dr. Asil Dunham, Field Researcher. Eliza Patria Avigail, Field Security Officer and Field Specialist, Adrian Bryan Oconnel." as Dr. Aya Shinobu introduced the people.

"Huh.. Specialist Oconnel. How's things, 'Sally?" as Sam mocked at Adrian.

"Wait? You two know eachother?" Dr. Aya Shinobu curiously asked Sam.

Sam turned to Dr. Aya Shinobu "No, we just happened to bump into eachother while our flightpath took us here, Doctor."

"Well. Ma'am. I did apologized on our way here-" Adrian stutters but was interrupted by Sam.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Specialist." Sam slowly toned up her voice.

"Alright, listen up." Dr. Aya Shinobu grabbed their attention. "Now, let's begin your briefing." Everyone listened to Dr. Aya Shinobu as she handed out a Report File to everyone. "If you all remember from last night, there was an Incident that resulted in numerous of casualties-"

"We know the situation Doctor, no need to brief us about that." as Anderson interrupted her and pointed that out.

"Actually, for the sake of the Mission and your lives. You might wanna hear the rest of the details that they haven't Informed you about." as Dr. Aya Shinobu explains. "Lastnight involved an Important cargo being transported here from one of our Facilities in Russia. The contents of the transportation were one of our modified versions of Raptors, we call them the Novaraptors." Dr. Aya Shinobu opened a projector, showing an Image illiustration of a Novaraptor.

The Task that Dr. Aya Shinobu was explaining wasn't going to be like Iraqi Feedom, It was going to be dirty- and I know one of us is going to get hurt. I just hope I could get these boys back home and never let them end like those people who I failed, when I was serving for my proud country. Let's just hope that this Second Chance won't be a waste.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**


End file.
